Missing Piece
by Ms Goku
Summary: Ever feel like something's missing in your life? Mallory feels this way. It is something that she believes she can never have. And The Mighty Ducks soon discover that being a superheroe is easy. Being a **spoiler!** isn't. I have an apology,guys.....
1. Distant Wish

Body Um, oh my. Whatever do I say....my first Mighty Ducks fanfiction. It's the first in a series. And....uh,...if you like it, please say so in the big blue box thingy below for your reviewing pleasure. However, if you love it, you'll probably flame me for being so slow. I'm sorry. cough cough*sike!*coughHACK! 

Summary: Things are unusually quiet in Anaheim and the Ducks are enjoying minute of it. One of the Ducks, on the other hand, feels that something is missing in her life. What is it!?!?!? Find out......BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! 

Disclaimer: Might as well say it. I don't....I..don't...*sniff*...I DON'T OWN THE MIGHTY DUCKS!!!!!!!!! There!!!!! Ya happy!!!!!!! 

Warning: One teeny racial joke, but no harm intended. If anyone is offended, I apologize. ^_^ Oh, and some innuendo...... 

ANGST ANGST ANGST! Wonderful angst! 

Chapter 1 

Missing Piece 

It had been pleasantly quiet at the Pond in Anaheim, the home of California's pride and joy, The Might Ducks. Their beloved manager, Phil Palmfeather, left on account of a family emergency across the country. The Ducks never delighted in the pain of others, but two full weeks without profitable appearances or promotions was nice. 

In fact, the past month was unusually uneventful. Tanya hadn't detected any fluctuations of energy concerning Dragaunus or his goons. Besides petty robberies and an elephant n' car accident ( .0 ) they noticed upon passing by, life was suspiciously, but desirably, peaceful. 

And that meant ultimate boredom for one young duck and trouble for another.... 

"NOSEDIVE!!!!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!" 

Unfortunately for the Pond's inhabitants, these idle threats had become the norm. Throughout the corridors below, loud raps and taps of footsteps echoed along with feral cries and bursts of laughter. Today Mallory was in pursuit over a "destroyed" puck launcher. Nosedive ran as best he could without tumbling in tremendous guffaws. Finally, after racing through five corridors, Nosedive charged into the medbay and hid behind Wildwing for refuge. Mallory ran at the tail end and was abruptly stopped by the leader, his bandaged hand held up in front of her. 

"Woah! Woah! Who cooked your goose!?" Then, in exasperation, he asked expectantly, "What did he do, now?" 

Mallory's hair bristled slightly and she revealed four puck launchers crudely glued together with super glue and gum at the barrels. "Look what he did to my puck launchers! They're ruined!" She brandished the odd-looking weapon at Nosedive, narrowly missing Wildwing's face. "I've had it up to here with your childish pranks!" 

"Yeah, as if your '365 Ways to Annoy the Heck Outta Somebody' calendar wasn't enough to satisfy ya," Duke chimed in upon entering the medbay, curious, but not surprised, of the routine commotion. 

"Can you blame me?" the young duck protested. "I mean, it's not like we're gonna use them. It's been dullsville for a month and I am bored out of my MIND!" 

Wildwing patted the insanely hyperventilating Nosedive on the back. "Easy. Breathe, baby bro! You know you're not supposed to vandalize any weapon and you should know better than to mess with Mallory's! Are you nuts, man!?" 

Nosedive grabbed the four-tonged object out of Mallory's death grip and, with and exaggerated grin, said, "Yeah, but see? It's still a weapon! Look!" 

He reared back and tossed it far across the room. It curved and returned in his direction. He jumped and caught it, though with a few stumbles backwards. 

"Hey, watch the medical knickknacks!" Tanya said, pulling a metal stand out of the teen's path. 

"It also doubles as a fun filled boomerang! Hours of wholesome, family fun!" 

"That is, if you can avoid the racial slurs while playing with it in the park," Duke said dryly, through a smirk. 

The others laughed as Dive inquisitively examined his toy, then chuckled with them. All were smiling except for Mallory, who suddenly looked glumly and left quickly. Duke noticed her brush by with nary a glance. 

"Was it something I --" Before he could finish she'd already turned the corner. 

No one seem to regard her absence, so he saw it fit that he should go and see what was troubling her. It wasn't like her to change into a dispirited mood in a second. He exited the room and followed her. 

Duke trailed the young female duck outside the Pond, finding her leaning against a streetlight. It wasn't so much the destination he found strange, but the wistful, relaxed expression she wore on her face. She appeared so distant as if she were a thousand miles away in her own dream world. 

Slowly, he approached her so as not to startle her. She looked oddly reserved and solitary. The slightest touch might have put her in shock, if she wasn't already. 

"Yes, Duke," Mallory spoke in a sweet monotone. 

Duke rubbed the nape of his neck in chagrin and said, "Look, ah, I'm sorry if I offended you with the 'swastika' joke. It was pretty stupid..." 

"No, it wasn't that," she said, again in the melancholy tone. 

"Then what?" Duke watched as she cocked her head delicately to the side. 

"Have you ever felt," she mused, " that something was missing?" 

"Like Dragaunus trying to blow up Anaheim or sumptin'?" he suggested, confused by her sudden intakes of introspectivity. 

"No, no...something important. It's rather silly, actually..." Her cheeks flushed and she slid a lock of brilliantly red hair from her pensive face. She gazed silently across the clear street. 

Duke followed her gaze and spotted a mother holding the hand of her bouncy toddler. He was holding in his other hand a brand new lollipop and he giggled beside his mother. Duke saw a soft smile spread upon Mallory. He raised an eyebrow. 

"You ain't aiming at going from military to maternal, are ya? Planning on hatchin' an egg or somethin'?" 

Mallory jerked around and retorted, "No! Of course not! I can't stand kids, anyway. They're too much of a bother." 

"All right, alright." Duke said, chuckling. "I believe you. 'Course, if you ever changed your mind, a-heh," he smoothed back his long tuft of hair with charisma, " I'm the guy to come too! The guys sure are fun to make!" 

"Like you'd know!" she scoffed. 

"...okay, now that was a low blow," Duke uttered. He playfully jabbed her in the shoulder. She returned the gesture. 

"You want take out or home cooking?", he asked her, though by home cooking, he actually meant t.v. dinners. None of them could cook or stand Grin's "tofu delight". 

Mallory shrugged. " You boys will most likely vote for pizza, so why not? I'll be in soon." 

Duke paused before leaving, and looked back at the young female, so different from her straight, rigid self. 

Was she truly serious? Was she longing for a child? 

Mallory, sensing his stare, turned with a slim tilt of her head and waved him off smiling. 

Duke smiled back, satisfied with her settled state of mind, and went back in the Pond. 

But her mind was far from settled. In fact, she was directly in the middle of her emotional spectrum. One part, the dominant military side of herself was strongly against the illegal maternal longing. The other side, this foreign, new part of her, slowly crept upon her and became more prominent, more undeniable everyday. She'd never felt this feeling before, this clashing of two completely opposite sides. For once in her life, she wasn't sure of who she was. The confident, determined, certain, army girl that Mallory had grown to be was fading fast. She could no longer dismiss this feeling or uncertainty and loving gentleness for something and it was...driving her nuts!!! 

"Mallory, you silly, stupid featherbrain!" she scolded herself. "What are you thinking? You are not a mother, you'll never be one!! You're a Mighty Duck!!" 

She sighed with reluctant realization. "But, I am... a woman..." 

The image of giggling children in the park was deeply imprinted upon her memory. 

Uh oh...uh oh....! What will happen next!? Why is it so quiet now? What are Dragaunus and his punks doing!? Taking a vacation? Sick leave? Riding the Tower of Terror at Disney World!!? Will Phil's family die? For good? Why is Wildwing's hand bandaged up? Why is Duke making stupid comments!? 

Oh, and what is Mallory feeling. 

Find out in the next chapter.... 


	2. Little Secret

Body Well! I had this thing ready a week or so ago, but then FF.net goes down! *sigh* It's up now, so YAY to all of you! Okay, I've been reading my reviews --and thank you all so very much!-- and everyone seems to think Mallory will have a baby. Oh my....I never thought about that.....Anyway, the story takes a little twist. *evil grin* 

Disclaimer: This thing is already getting on my nerves. Mustn't waste energy or good jokes on it....I don't own'em. Do I have to clarify WHO for cryin out loud! 

Warning: Um, nothing X-rated. A little Wildwing bashing....whatever that means....But I do love him! I torture the ones I love! And a teeny bit of OOC.... 

And one more thing, I was feeling a little crazy at the time so there will be some slapstick humor. Kay?!?!? 

Missing Piece 

Chapter 2 

"Hush, Nosedive! I'm not saying!" 

"Aw, c'mon! I'm you're little brother. I need to know!" 

"For crying out loud! What's with all the arguing?" Tanya said, fed up with the sudden influx of commotion. 

Duke sat on the couch in the lounge area rubbing his temples. "This has been a long month. Sheesh..." 

The two bickering brothers fully entered the lounge in a tiny huddle. Wildwing was clutching his bandaged hand underneath his chest protectively. 

"Just leave it alone, bro! It's fine!" Wildwing said. 

"Not until you tell me what's wrong with it," Nosedive protested. "Can I touch it?" 

"NO!" 

"You might as well tell him, Wildwing," Tanya said. 

"At least for the sake of the plot," Duke uttered. 

Wildwing dropped his arms and sighed. "I...bnrrem...." 

"Aje....wah...?" Nosedive asked. 

"I.....burned it...." Wildwing murmured through gritted teeth. "In the microwave." 

The entire lounge was silent. 

"....how did...is that even possible?" 

"All things are possible for a great leader." 

Everyone one paused in mid thought and searched around the room for the source of the soft, yet booming voice. A tall grey figure stood behind the open door of the refrigerator. It was Grin. 

"What?" 

......... 

"So, Duke can make stupid comments every five seconds and I can't?" Grin complained. 

'We just didn't see you...." Duke said curiously. "So, Wildwing, you burned you hand, huh? What about the Band-Aid on your beak? Don't tell me you --" 

"Closed the door on it." Wildwing reluctantly finished. 

Tanya sucked her teeth in mock sympathy. "Yes, microwaves are dangerous. They should be taken off the shelf for health hazards." 

Wildwing grumbled and stormed out the room. Before he could leave Nosedive pulled him back in, while laughing his own beak off. 

"AAARGH! My hand, man!" Wildwing cried in agony. 

"Oops...." 

Tanya snorted at the brothers, who she loved rather fondly (1), and gathered the blueprints for a new weapon and her things cluttered about on the table. She left with askance and silent laughter. 

Duke released his temples as the slight ache descended and grabbed the remote to watch some brainless television. His mind couldn't handle any deep thought at the moment. It was already preoccupied. 

Grin noticed his fellow teammate's distress and came to the calling of the heightened vibes. 

"Something troubling you?" he asked as he sat down next to his partner. 

Duke glanced to the side in thought and said, "Nothing really. You ever think you know somebody, then they almost do a 360 on ya?" 

"Hn, doesn't sound like nothing," Grin replied. "People (2) can do that sometimes." He paused for a moment. "It's about Mallory, isn't it?" 

Duke cocked his head in astonishment. "How'd you know?" 

"I heard her leaving the medbay while the others were laughing," Grin answered flatly. He had a feeling that now was not the time for enigmatic quotes. "She seemed restless, but also tender hearted then." 

"Yeah," Duke pondered aloud. "It wasn't so much what I said, but I definitely hit something there. When I caught up to her outside, I saw a different side of her. One I never believed I see--" 

"Yo, guys!" 

The two ducks caught themselves in mid sentence and turned to the entrance of the lounge. Mallory strolled in. 

"C'mon, I thought you were going to call for a pizza?" she said, returning to her normal self. "I'm over here starving while you two are doing some brotherly bonding." 

It was apparent that some individuals do a complete 360 and beyond. No longer was Mallory detached and distant. The old military girl stood in a strong stance and was eager for some sustenance. 

Then, their coms beeped rapidly, signaling an emergency at hand. Mallory answered hers. Tanya's image appeared on the mini screen. 

"I just spotted a fluctuation in energy and there's no doubt that it originated from Dragaunus' hideout! Drake 1 caught a small reading, but it was enough to target their location." 

"Okay! Duke, Grin, and I will meet you and the others at the Migrator," Mallory replied and shut her com down. "Kay, you two! Let's go!" 

Grin shot up from his seat while Duke followed them in wonder. 

'She sure can shift gears on a dime,' he thought to himself. 

Far on the outskirts of town (A/N Ain't it always......), on the edge of a desolate street and utter abandonment, a trailor car flashed and distorted as its protective hologram failed momentarily. In its stead towered a crimson red, metallic aircraft that stood out considerably against the dull rubble and debris. 

Inside, at the command center, Chameleon sat casually, leaning on a strikingly red button, staring wistfully out in the far reaches of his curious mind and memories. 

"YOU IDIOT!" 

*SMACK!* 

Dragaunus slapped the dwarf saurian across the head, sending the latter into the computer screen with a loud thwap. Chameleon peeled his face from the static surface. 

"Ah, jeez, boss! Whyd'ya hit so hard!" 

His superior quickly put in a code to recreate the camouflage, their hiding place no longer noticed. Dragaunus glared at the subordinate as his others, Wraith and Siege, cowered back. 

"Don't you know that you risk us getting discovered and killed every time you foul up like that!!" he exclaimed. "If those wretched ducks ever find us here and _now _our plan will be crushed!" 

"Yes, and I worked so hard on it, too," Wraith whined. 

"Uh, Lord Dragaunus," Siege said, "you may wanna take a look at this." 

The saurians turned towards the large screen that showed the image of a small figure scurrying through the corridors. 

"Why that sneaky little rapscallion....." Dragaunus growled, his face twisted in a smirk. "Yet again he tries, and tries so well. He definitely lives up to his father's name." 

With a chuckle he left the room, his scaly tail whipping behind him. 

Hmmm.....so typing a story in order actually works, huh? To tell you the truth, I can NEVER write a story from beginning to end! Well, once, I guess, but that doesn't count..... 

Is it getting interesting? Is it? Why don't you tell me in the blue box thingy of fate? Hmmm? 

I don't have a website, but..anyone who thinks I should create one based on my fanfic raise your hands! Or preferably say so in the blue box thingy! Course, I don't know how......But I'll learn! 

Sorry that these chapters are so short. I haven't had much time to write because of school and planning for college. Grrrrr I wanna know what happens, too! Don't we all......


	3. my apologies, from Ms Goku

Yeah, I know. All of you who have read this story hate my guts. You want to disembowel me and dance around my guts in a bonfire. But I have a legitmate excuse. 

As you know, I'm getting ready for college and that is TOUGH!!!! I thought senior year was gonna be easy, but it's one the hardest school years I've ever had to face. And I'm in the IB and AP program at school, so I have a ton of assignments. Oh yeah, i'm up in the wee hours. 

So, would you rather I write when I don't have my heart in it and it sucks like some poopy or wait until mid-May when i am free (!!!!!)? Yep, that long. I'll be out of school in a few weeks (By the way, even my freakin spring break is full of school work!). I've got tons of ideas, but no time. Yes, I am writing this note now, but I want to keep you guys updated. By no means have I forgotten the story. In fact I got a few chapters worth in my head already. I'm gonna go through a whole typing spree! Wooohoo! But you must be patient, please. I thank all of you who have reviewed my story, I really appreciate it. Please don't brush this story under the rug! And, once I get rolling again, it won't turn out how you guys might be thinking.........BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! 

P.S. I may have to add a warning to the story......nothing too serious and it won't be anytime soon, but just to keep you on your toes......and to hate my guts for the suspense! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! 


End file.
